


You're About To Bloom

by Daxii



Series: The Sincerest Form of Flattery [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, Haru is 25, M/M, Olympian!Haru, Rin is only 17, Roommates, Sequel!, Up-and-comer!Rin, age gap, coach!Makoto, dorky cuddles, enter Sousuke, international competition, olympic au, past makoharu, rintori? maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Sincerest Form Of Flattery, where Haru takes new teammate Rin under his wing and they develop a very "special" kind of closeness. </p><p>It's the following summer and they're off on Rin's first international competition - to Australia! But Rin's back to losing his confidence, and dodgy roommates aren't making his experience any better, no matter how hard Haru tries. And just what is Makoto doing? And who's his young friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Matsuoka-senpai! There’s someone at reception to see you!” the first year practically squeals as Rin groggily opens his bedroom door to the persistent knocks.

All he can do is grunt an acknowledgement and reach for his trousers and a tank, kicking his sleep shorts in the rough direction of the hamper as he goes. It’ll be Gou, he knows it, otherwise he wouldn’t be so quick to wake up. The _last_ time he left her waiting, Mikoshiba was all over her, and he’s not letting _that_ happen right before he goes away for two weeks.

He trudges down the hall, still mostly asleep, and is confused when he isn’t bowled over by a bouncing shock of wine red hair all fluffed out in a mane for his little lioness of a sister. Instead, there’s a lean, relaxed figure leaning on the wall right by the housing reception’s little glass window, and for a moment he thinks he’s still dreaming.

And then has to wake up pretty fucking sharpish when the receptionist clears his throat and darts his eyes sideways, as if silently asking to confirm that yes, this person really is _Nanase Haruka_. Rin just nods and approaches, stuffing his hands into his pockets so he’s not tempted to reach out and stroke Haru’s arm for his attention like he usually does. But he doesn’t even need to, because Haru’s looking right at him with this amused little smirk as he scans over him.

Rin wishes he’d brushed his hair.                                                                                         

He nods towards the very confused receptionist and encourages Haru along with a cock of his head, and they fall into an easy step. Rin’s bulked out more now, and their silhouettes are almost eerily similar, he notices, pleased, as he looks at their shadows on the floor.

Haru’s padding down the hallways as if they’re familiar, like he already knows his way to Rin’s room, and still has this stupid little smile that Rin’s going to kiss into a million pieces as soon as they’re out of sight.

“Just _what_ –” Haru interrupts with a wet peck on his lips and Rin can’t quite keep his irritated tone up now he’s grinning like an idiot “– are you doing here?!” Rin demands even as his dormitory door is still clicking closed.

Haru moves off and slides onto Rin’s bunk, like it’s his own, and it’s only now that Rin checks above to make sure Ai is still asleep. Which he is. And then shuffles in to be hooked under Haru’s arm and snuggle into his neck. He repeats his question with considerably less bite.

“Just making sure you’re all packed and ready,” Haru says calmly, one hand absently playing with Rin’s hair in this affectionate habit he’s picked up and won’t put down… not that Rin wants him to, because like hell can he ever get enough of Haru’s protective pampering, and it’s about damn time he started reciprocating with all the attention Rin throws at him.

“We leave at _seven_ , _tonight_ ,” Rin sighs. “That’s literally twelve hours.”

“And making sure you’re all well rested.”

“So why wake me up, hmm?”

Haru shrugs and settles down, Rin moving with him in this natural flow, and they settle on their sides with Rin’s back flushed snuggly against Haru’s chest, and his arm wrapped over him.

“Because I know you sleep better with me.”

Rin doesn’t mean to, but the sultry lull of Haru’s voice and the way his nose brushes the back of his head in time with the stroking of his hand on his chest just sends him into giggles. Quiet, choked giggles, because he’ll die if Ai wakes up, but his eyes are burning with his tears.

“Did you just try and flirt with me?” he asks, rolling over on Haru’s arm and laughing even harder at the frown on his face.

“I am capable, sometimes,” Haru’s glaring. Oops.

“You’re cute when you flirt.”

“It’s not meant to be cute,” aww, and now he’s blushing.

Haru turns away and Rin pushes at his back so they can switch sides, curling over him instead this time.

“Let’s sleep then, hmm?” and Rin’s pretty confident he can wake up and shuffle to a platonic distance as soon as he hears Ai flailing and squeaking and creaking around on his bunk like he usually does in the morning.

He’s a little bit impressed with himself for not getting hard, with Haru dosing away in his arms like a perfectly tame little kitten, but they’ve done this a hundred times now with their weekend competitions Sunday nights at Haru’s… and weekday nights when Rin is just four thousand percent done with everything and fires off a text and stupid o’clock in the morning for Haru to pick him up (breaking every rule that would get him expelled and off Haru’s team to boot in the process) just so he can be wrapped up and kissed to sleep.

But with almost a year of training with Haru, with all the nights of sex and early morning blow jobs, and the sweet kisses in the car when he drops Rin off at school, Haru’s never actually been in Rin’s bed before, and Rin’s suddenly blushing. It’s a narrow thing but they’ve barely even noticed with how closely they tend to press together.

Rin only gets maybe a ninety minute nap before Haru wakes him up, having rolled over to face him, with a few light pats on his chest. Rin squeezes him and noses into his cheek, grumbling away, while Haru’s just smiling.

“Come on. Finish packing and I’ll take you somewhere nice for brunch,” Haru tells him, uncharacteristically warm and caring, but Rin puts it down to both excitement and just that little happy buzz he knows they both get when they wake up together.  

“Mm, I don’t know what’s got you so sweet today, but I like it,” Rin whispers, rolling on top of him.

“You don’t like sweet things though,” Haru says, as if he’s genuinely confused.

“You’re always delicious,” Rin quickly quips and kisses him. He enjoys it for a few moments until he starts feeling the effects in his sweats, and then has to pull off and roll into a sitting position. “I need to get Ai up anyway. You know… he’s wanted to meet you for a really long time…”

“Alright.”

“Really?” he looks back at Haru, who’s just shifting up onto his elbow in a “draw me” pose (that makes Rin want to whip out his penis more than a pencil, but never mind). “I know you don’t really like all the attention…”

“I don’t mind your _friends_ , Rin,” Haru sighs and knees him in the back. “And you know, I thought you’d have taken these down by now.”

Haru looks around at all the posters of himself covering the wall around Rin’s bed, smirking, but also with this little glint of concern.

Rin just frowns at him and huffs. He likes his posters. And it’s not like Haru will ever take any _real_ pictures with him, unless they’re posing for their sponsor or another magazine (of which he keeps all the cuttings, collaged and framed above his desk where Haru hasn’t looked yet). Ignoring him is the best idea, getting on his toes to give Ai a little shake and rouse him. Haru spins around so he’s just sitting normally on the bed, looking around a little more now.

He smirks when he notices the collage, and Rin kicks his knee.

“Ai! Guess who’s here?”

“Don’t tell me it’s Momo…” he groans, not even opening his eyes.

“Nope. Someone from swimming,” Rin grins down at Haru.

“So it _is_ Momo,” but Ai reluctantly squints at Rin, who’s still beaming in a way Ai must realise isn’t compatible with Momo being in the room. “Not Momo?”

“Get up and _see_ , Sleepyhead!” Rin says with fond exasperation. Ai’s pretty cute when he’s tired. He glances down at Haru again, who’s just looking bored.

Finally, Ai crawls towards the ladder and descends, keeping his quilt balanced around his shoulders and hugging it around his body as soon as he hits the floor.

“Where,” he grunts, sounding annoyed, and Rin does a dramatic stage-gesture to his bed.

Haru just blinks. “Hi.”

“ _HI!_ ” Ai jumps backwards as he squeaks, quilt plummeting around his ankles and almost colliding with Rin in his surprise.

Rin rubs Ai’s shoulders while he recovers a little. “He came to pick me up.”

Ai suddenly whirls around and clamps his arms around Rin. “I _forgot_ you were leaving! I’m going to _miss_ you!”

Rin just hugs him, smiling at Haru over his shoulder.

“I’ll take care of him,” Haru says, sighing like it’s a chore.

Pouting, Rin lets Ai go and drags his case out from under his bed, knocking Haru’s legs with it just because he can. He flips it open, ready to do a last minute check and throw his wash bag in when he’s nipped to the bathroom, but then Ai gasps.

Because there’s a box of condoms sitting right at the top.

“I don’t think you’ll be needing _those_ , Rin,” Ai tells him, very matter-of-fact.

“Getting lucky with the locals?” Haru pipes up.

Rin slams the lid closed again, immediately deciding his packing will be sufficient, and turns back to Ai. “Shouldn’t you go and _shower_ , or something? Maybe get yourself _breakfast?!_ ” he hisses and enunciates everything, just to force Ai to get the hint and _just fucking leave_ before he blushes himself into oblivion.

Ai skips off to the bathroom like a little brother with blackmail material, and Rin throws himself into Haru’s lap as soon as the door is closed.

Haru kisses his head. “He’s right though. It’s not like our usual trips.”

“What do you mean?”

“Rooms of four,” Haru shrugs. “Accommodation is at the venue rather than a hotel.”

“Oh.”

As if Rin wasn’t already nervous enough. Now he has to deal with _this_ too? He rolls away, snuggling his pillow and just hoping it’s a bad dream, but Haru’s hand stroking his back is keeping him awake.

“I made sure we were together. I think we have Suoh and Himura.”

“Oh,” Rin repeats. Himura isn’t so bad… he’s a little older than Haru and swims long distance breaststroke. Usually polite but keeps to himself. Suoh, though…

Suoh’s got a bit of a rep as a flirt. _No one_ wants to room with him on their usual trips, and the rumours suggest it’s because of his nudity habit (not that he and Haru aren’t guilty of similar but that’s _different_ ), all that _staring_ when they’re changing, and the sly passes like you must be _mad_ to turn him down. Rin shudders.

“I feel like it should be against some kind of rule to let that guy share with a minor.”

“Sorry, babe,” Haru kisses his lips, teasing and silly, “but it’s not like you’re not used to _inappropriate_ attention.”

He rolls him onto his back, kissing and licking and tickling, running his swift fingers up his top to peel it off while Rin becomes helpless.

“That’s _different_ ,” he tries to whine, but Haru has him totally pinned.

“Nope. Not really.”

“You’re not a creepy pervert though,” Rin sticks out his tongue. Haru nips it.

“I am, technically,” he muses, pulling off and looking Rin up and down. “You’re still a kid…”

“I’m seventeen!”

“And I’m nearly twenty five! Eight years, Rin. That’s like half your lifetime.”

“You’re still not creepy,” Rin huffs, but Haru lets it slide, just stroking his hair to help him calm down.

They hug, just sticking close for a bit longer while they both settle, but Rin’s all tense and unhappy still. He just wants to share with _Haru_. And he doesn’t want to end up freaking out about the whole thing and pissing everyone off with his total lack of sleep. And what if they mock him for doing his homework… And he definitely won’t be allowed in the bar. He’s such a stupid fucking kid.

“Rin,” Haru warns, sitting them both back up. “You’ll be fine.”

Rin’s not so sure, but chooses to say nothing.

 

Haru didn’t really want to deal with a sulking Rin all day, but even after their brunch he hasn’t perked up, but put on this forced enthusiasm just to try and not make Haru feel bad, but he’s obviously feeling down and now he’s feeling _guilty_ on top of that. They’re all meeting for the coach to the airport at five, so they have plenty of time to kill. He takes him home.

Normally, their time together leads them straight to the bedroom, but Rin looks too twitchy to even consider it, so he pushes him towards the couch and brings them both juice. And now Rin just looks confused.

“Are we just…?”

“Not really in the mood?” and Rin nods, looking like he’s about to lean away, but sinks towards him instead.

“Can we… cuddle?” Haru can see him blushing. It’s not like they don’t cuddle all the time anyway, so Haru brings him in like he always does.

“Want me to draw on your back?” Rin likes when he does that when they’re sleeping, little patterns drawn so gently on his skin with his fingertips, tickling him and making him tingle all over and just turn to jelly in his arms. Rin nods.

He ends up with Rin lying on top of him, in and out of a disturbed sleep, while Haru has a cooking show on low in the background. He draws the shapes of the food and Rin occasionally speaks up with the name, like a little game they’ve got going.

Haru kisses him awake at three and they have a snack and a shower, with Rin all happy again. But then they’re getting Haru’s case into the car, and Rin’s nerves strike up again. Even though they’ve just napped, he hopes Rin will feign some tiredness and just nestle on his shoulder like he usually does, in the hope it will make him feel just a _little_ bit better about this whole prospect. He was so _thrilled_ when they announced this international move, and that he was invited (as reserve on the relay, but _still_ ) but now it’s like they’ve rewound a year and he’s still a worried newbie.

As expected, his habit of sleepy travel leaves them with nothing but affectionate smiles when Rin snuggles right up to him, face all the way in his neck this time, and just hides for the entire coach trip. Haru can feel his anxious breaths, shallow and wavering, and does his best to soothe him as subtly as possible.

Rin sticks to him, totally lost and overwhelmed, when they’re through check-in and security and just milling around for their flight to be called. They’re a bit of a spectacle – all these big beefed up bodies and matching team jackets, and Haru slinks away – Rin close behind - to a corner to just watch planes take off and land. It’s a pretty deserted corridor, with no cafes or stores, so they’re alone apart from the other travellers just seeking some peace.

He leans on Rin, and then can’t help but smirk. They’re both total messes right now, completely overwhelmed and so far out of their comfort zone’s they’d drown (if they weren’t so good at swimming), and there’s nothing that either one can say to make the other feel any better.

Rin pushes him back up, looking confused and so _concerned_ it startles Haru, but he doesn’t say anything. They have that between them… this mutual _silence_ when something is wrong, and it’s a bit of a ridiculous game to try and work it out.

“We better get to the gate,” Haru says, and brings Rin’s hand up to his lips to kiss his knuckles.

He’s no usually so affectionate, especially in public, and given that they’re pretty much nothing but weekend-sex and tolerant comfort, they’ve both been awfully needy of each other all day but… Haru decides he doesn’t mind it, really. There’s still no pressure there. No _effort._

Haru lets Rin have the window seat and gets in next to him. He’d rather _not_ be in the middle, but he’d also rather not have someone else be used as Rin’s pillow when he inevitably conks out, so he just has to deal with Yamoto’s thick thighs just barely brushing his as the big man struggles for legroom.

“Welcome to Japan Airlines,” the Tannoy, and Haru heightens his hearing to catch every word of the safety talk, resisting the urge to crane his neck to see the demo better. His knee is bouncing and his palms are sweating.

“What’s wrong?” Rin whispers, and laces their fingers, shoving them under his own leg so they’re out of sight.

“I’m a water-creature. I’m not supposed to fly,” Haru snap, squeezing Rin’s hand, and bites his lip on his outburst.

The flight attendant shines a fake smile around the cabin. “We hope you enjoy the flight and we will land in Australia just before dawn.”

Well. At least Rin is happy with their destination, even if everything else isn’t going to plan. His little face lights up as he seems to suddenly _remember_ just where they’re going, and Haru could spend the entire flight just staring at that smile.  


	2. Chapter 2

It’s such a long flight and Rin almost can’t believe they’re expected to sleep for most of it. He’s wide awake – which he can put down to all those naps he’s had with Haru today – and fidgets constantly on stupid side scroll games and even resorts to tapping the screen of his phone to pop virtual bubblewrap. Yamamoto is watching a film on the in flight entertainment, and he could do that too.

If he wasn’t so worried about leaving Haru to stare blankly into the darkness out the window.

There are pillows and blankets provided, and they’ve both stuffed them into the pockets of the backs of the seats in front of them.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Rin whispers. “I brought earbuds so we can share.”

He has to wait for an answer, doing his best to make eye contact and finally gets a nod out of Haru. While the thing loads and Haru shifts the armrest out of the way (at long last, and Rin sprawls his legs out immediately now he has more room to touch Haru’s thighs with his own) Rin gets both their blankets, overlapping them across their knees. Haru looks annoyed with the scratchy material but Rin ignores him, and even puts his earphone in for him.

Haru is considerably more pleased when Rin gets their hands together again, hidden by their blankets now, and Haru shifts closer so they’re practically sharing a seat. They sit their hands in Haru’s lap, Rin brushing with his thumb. They pay minimal attention to the movie (Rin’s seen it before and Haru doesn’t care), but maybe a third of the way in, Haru’s head rests on Rin’s shoulder. He’s not asleep – if Rin looks he can see his eyes just barely slit open, watching the screen just because it’s less dismal than the black sky – but it’s _something_ at least.

Rin’s resting his head on Haru’s when they’re woken for their breakfast. Rin’s gone through most of the latest romcoms on the flight while Haru has been withdrawn and mute, maybe drifting in and out of a half-sleep state every now and then, and now he’s just knackered. His sleep schedule is out the window and he can’t even blame jet lag.

“What is it?” Rin asks, frowning at the foil tray of food.

Haru is full on _scowling_ at the mush. “Eggs?” he offers. “I’ll just have the water…”

“We should have had a better dinner,” Rin grumbles, and feels like nuzzling right back down on Haru’s shoulder. “Sandwiches were a bad call.”

“We have free time until Monday. Coach will tell us when it’s our turn to take a trial in the pool and we might get a few work outs in, but other than that… want me to take you out?”

“I hope that’s an open offer, Nanase,” Yamamoto contributes, also looking a bit green at the sight of this… ‘food’.

“Just Rin.”

 

Rin is practically sleep walking through the airport as they go to collect their luggage. He wants to hold Haru’s hand or ride on one of the suitcase trolleys, and makes a mean face at a little girl who’s getting that privilege. And an even meaner one at her little brother riding on Dad’s back.

Haru smirks. “I’d carry you but that might make a bit of a scene.”

But he still lets Rin flop over his shoulder when they’re standing and waiting for the conveyer belt to even _start_ moving, let alone deliver their cases. Finally, cases collected and through security, with Rin slipping completely into _moody teen_ mode, they gather around Sasabe for instructions.

“Cases go on the coach to the accommodation. You can either make your own way there from here or head over right away. The welcome meet starts tonight at 7 so make sure you’re all checked in and changed by then. Just give your name and the club at the desk and you’ll be given a key for your rooms.”

He looks around, picking out a few known suspects and burning them with a glare. “And _don’t_ bring anyone back! Haru, a minute?”

The others file out to the waiting coach to dump their bags while Haru stays still, waiting for Sasabe to come to him. Rin hovers, not really wanting to head out alone, but Sasabe says nothing when he steps in front of them both.

“I suppose I can trust you to keep an eye on our kid while we’re here?” he asks, looking at Rin almost fondly, like a puppy, but Rin frowns at the nickname.

“I’m not a –”

“Sure,” Haru interrupts, giving Rin an elbow in the side. “And he’s a bit like a grumpy toddler at the moment.”

“Hey, Har – Nanase-senpai!” Rin has to gulp and correct himself, noticing Sasabe slowly raising an eyebrow, observing their familiarities.

“Make sure you keep up with your schoolwork, Rin. We’re getting you ahead of the game getting you out here with us – but none of it counts if you flunk, alright? There’s always next year if you need to sit out of anything to spend more time on your classes while we’re here.”

Haru too joins in with the stern look, and Rin knows he knows he’s still not finished that Psychology paper he was struggling on _last_ week.

“Yeah, I’ll do it,” he grumbles, pouting at the floor.

“Well, enjoy your weekend, boys.”

And enjoy it Rin shall. (After that stupid essay.)

He’s a little bit surprised when Haru guides them towards the coach. Hadn’t he mentioned something about food? But he rolls with it, and actually manages to perk up quite a bit from pointing out sights and landmarks on their trip.

The queue for room keys is just monstrous, but Haru is stubbornly waiting in line. Rin finds a space in the lobby to stack their cases and sit on them, crossed legged with his elbows on his knees, chin in his hands, trying hard to not zone out and drift off. When Haru finally comes over fifteen… twenty? minutes later, he gets a flick to the forehead to force him out of his stupor.

“I got us some snacks too,” his voice is unusually gentle, like he’s hugging Rin in that special _soft_ way when Rin is tired or upset or just irritable with only his words (because Rin can’t exactly latch on and nuzzle his neck when they’re so _public_ ), but it definitely does the trick. “Let’s go claim our beds.”

They squeeze into a lift with their cases, probably pressing tighter together than strictly necessary. Haru looks so calm and casual, eyes pointed at absolutely nothing while his hand rubs the small of Rin’s back, hidden behind someone else next to them. Rin smiles down at the floor, fighting the urge to lean down on Haru’s shoulder.

Their room is L-shaped, with a bathroom to make up the rest of the square. The four single beds are slotted into each of the corners, the two along the long length having the ends just barely separated by a chest of drawers, and the two around the corner split by a little side table. It’s so bland and basic. No TV, no wardrobes, just drawers under each of the beds and a kettle and tea making equipment sitting on the chest between the two beds. Haru ignores these, and goes straight to the far corner to leave his case, and out of habit Rin puts his on the same bed. This claiming these two is probably the closes to _together_ they’re going to get, and this way he won’t have to look over and meet the eyes of anyone but Haru.

And speaking of, Haru’s unzipped his backpack and pulled out two plastic trays of sushi and popped one on the table for Rin, along with a juice carton. He’s sat on the other bed, making full use of the cushioned headboard to lean back with his knees up, already tucking in. Rin smiles and joins him, happy to just have some quiet time _alone_ for the first time in hours. The fish is plastic-y, but it fills the hole left by that atrocious aeroplane omelette. There are cereal bars and rice cakes in Haru’s stash, but they pop those into the drawer under the bed for another time.

 

Haru is awoken by quiet sniggering from across the room and the thunk of a suitcase against wood. It’s as he opens his eyes to look for the disturbance that Rin rolls from his side to his front and flops his arm over Haru’s stomach. They’re a decent distance apart, not quite enough room for Jesus but maybe a saintly rabbit or something. Or a pious kitten. He checks on Rin first, who is absolutely unconscious, before looking up at their roommates.

Suoh smirks, but Himura looks confused and maybe… concerned? Haru very gently moves Rin’s arm and sits up. He’s just glad they didn’t fall asleep during their snog session.

“Well you two got here early,” Suoh says, accusingly like it’s a crime, like they’ve been absolutely up to no good.

“Wanted a rest before we go for lunch,” Haru shrugs, glancing down at Rin again. His eyes have flickered open, out of sight of the others, but he remains still, feigning sleep. Haru runs his fingers through his hair and Rin closes his eyes again at the contact.

“Kid alright?”Himura asks, still concerned. Haru’s definitely not doing them any favours by still petting on Rin.

“I don’t think he slept at all on the whole trip. Pretty much passed out when we got in,” Haru explains. At least it’s some excuse as to why they’re lying on the bed together.

“Nerves, probably,” his concern shifts into something more relaxed and he nods in understanding. “Did you go international in high school?”

Haru shakes his head. “I went along for the trip in Athens, but I wasn’t competing, and it was summer break.”

“And how many more Olympic golds would you have if you had, huh?” Suoh tries to sound friendly, proud, maybe even admiring, but he’s still just full of abrasive sass.

Haru shrugs again, looking at Rin who has his eyes open with a little annoyed frown on his face. He shuffles closer in his ‘ _sleep_ ’, arm over Haru again, and Haru lies down to oblige him, hand still stroking his hair.

“Better let him sleep,” Himura smiles genuinely fondly now. “I’m off for lunch with Yamamoto anyway, so I’ll just have whichever bed’s left. I’m not bothered.”

It’d be better if he was a little more bothered, because now Suoh’s taken the bed across from their corner. Haru knows how to give a good shit-eye when he needs to, and Suoh gets the honour of being his next victim, with the way he’s looking over at them relentlessly, not once taking his eyes off Rin. He gets Rin up only half an hour later, unable to stand the staring any more.

Rin is... brighter than Haru expected, to be honest, when they’re hitting the city streets in search of food. He grins, suddenly confident as he retraces the steps he knew in middle school, living here with a host family while studying at a swimming academy, and Haru lets him lead. They wind up at bistro style café, where the closest Haru can get to mackerel is a cheese and tuna toasted sandwich, but it’s good and he’s content with it. Rin points out an Asian buffet on their walk around, says he _thinks_ it does mackerel.

“But if not, I’m sure Lori will make us some if you want to come and visit them with me? I have their email… I wanted to visit one evening or at the weekend.”

Haru nods. “Sure. Have you been in contact much?”

“I told them I got on the team, that I was competing,” Rin smiles, blushing a little bit (and not because of the early autumn heat). “They seemed really proud.”

“Of course they are,” Haru look at him, at bit like he’s an idiot for even considering they’d think anything less. He’s proud of him, so, so proud. “I am.”

Rin stops dead in the street, blinking dumbly and turning bright red. “Har _uuu_ ,” he whines.

Haru has to push him to the side of the pavement so they’re not in the way. He’s being cute, all blushy and fidgeting and suddenly so _shy_ for how cocky Haru knows he can be. “I’d kiss you if we weren’t so public,” he whispers.

“No one knows us, though,” Rin pouts.

“Well we’ll have to come out without our team jackets one day. I’ll take you out somewhere.”

“You’re _always_ taking me places.”

Haru says nothing, just coaxes him along and follows the tourist signs for the old Olympic village. With confidence like Rin’s there’s no doubt he’ll be raking it in with sponsorship and advertisement deals, let alone his prize money. And for now, to Haru, it’s nice having someone to spoil.

The lobby is still packed to an alarming rate as more and more teams arrive in Sydney. The elevators are completely crowded as people try to get to their rooms with their luggage. Haru is about to grab Rin by the wrist and pull him to the stairs, but then there’s an arm around both their shoulders and they’re being tugged.

In his alarm, Haru jerks away and turns, is about to reach for Rin and drag him to safety too, when he recognises Makoto’s laugh and gains enough of his senses to realise he’s got Rin in a bear hug, and he’s ended up outside of it. For some reason he pouts. And he can’t tell if it’s because Makoto’s hugging Rin or Rin is hugging back, and he winds up frowning until they pull apart and Makoto gets his arm back around Haru’s shoulders, his other still draped over Rin.

“I’ve been looking all over the place for you two! I couldn’t believe it when I didn’t find you in the pool.”

Haru leans his head on Makoto’s shoulder. “We went out for lunch and a walk.”

“Get away from all these crowds, hm? Did you check in already?”

“Yeah,” Rin answers. “With Himura and Suoh.”

“Suoh?” Makoto frowns, attention completely on Rin now. His eyes fill with that soft worry he always gets, when he’s so concerned but too unsure of what to do, just wants to comfort rather than try and intervene. He turns a much harsher look on Haru. “Why would you…?”

“I had to pull strings to get us together,” Haru grunts and brushes Makoto’s arms off them both, slipping Rin closer to _his_ side now, hand loose on his back.

Makoto frowns even deeper, probably assessing at the speed of light and ready to lecture them both, but to Haru’s relief he backs off and drops it. A small part of Haru becomes aware that Makoto could go and throw a fit at Sasabe and get Suoh swapped with Rei or just about _anyone_ else, but the guy is just a bit gross. Haru is more annoyed than actually worried about the whole situation.

“Well, come here then,” Makoto tugs Haru back in. “Or do I not get Haru-hugs anymore?”

“Shut up,” Haru scolds, letting Makoto hold him and giving him a snuggle in return, all the while keeping his hand still on Rin… like an anchor, some weird security thing that’s entirely for his benefit rather than Rin’s.

“Be good then, boys. And Rin, I have someone for you to meet at the party tonight, alright?” he pats Rin on the shoulder. “And you,” he leans into Haru, much closer than he needs to be, hot breath on his ear and neck. “We haven’t spent much time together in a while. Let’s make up for that, while we’re both here?”

He whispers it all and leaves without an answer. Haru is flustered – he always is when Makoto gets within a foot – but notices Rin’s reaction more than the sly pat of Makoto’s hand on his backside. His expression is dark with confusion and hurt. Haru finally gets to make that decision about going up to their room, nudging Rin along and trying to look comforting.

Himura is napping when they make it up. Haru risks more touching, little brushes of the hands and strokes of Rin’s arm, but he can’t hug him and kiss him like he planned, can’t ask him what’s wrong or offer any comfort. Haru’s never told him, but Makoto _probably_ knows they’re sleeping together, and Haru has a feeling that any secret meetings in his room at night will result in a severe telling off rather than anything more exciting that Rin's got himself in such a tizzy over.

And that’s another thing… Rin is jealous, so obviously jealous that it’s flattering. Haru's  _tried_ to think about Makoto that way, but it's been almost impossible. There's something in his gut that just screams  _NO_  and makes him sick with guilt Whether it's fear of hurting Rin or something else, he doesn't know. He doesn't understand. But the prospect appeals to him about as much as the idea of Rin shacking up with his roommate like he used to (and hasn't since he and Haru started their thing, Rin had told him proudly, blushing and drunk). Rin sets about kneeling on the floor and unpacking his case, Haru sitting on the side of the bed they’d shared earlier to just watch, and hopefully they can find something innocent to fill the silence with. He snorts at the pack of condoms still sitting on top of Rin’s stuff.

Rin turns around with a blushing glare. Haru holds out his hand for the box and puts it in his own underbed drawer so the others can only judge him and not Rin if they go snooping (which they will, it’s like some kind of tradition for the newbies). It always amazes Haru how Rin’s mood can flip in a heartbeat, and suddenly his head is in his lap and he’s groaning.

“I never packed my wash bag! Because you and Ai were being assholes!” he whines.

Haru looks over, having to crane his neck around the corner, to make sure Himura is still sleeping before stroking his hands through Rin’s hair, and can’t help but supress a little laugh at his expense. “I brought you your stuff from my place. Don’t worry about it. It’s at the top of my case.”

“Don’t be nice when I’m being mad at you,” Rin looks up, his sulking face almost like a cartoon he’s having to force it so much.

“Don’t be mad at me then,” Haru teases and leans forwards, brushing his bottom lip with his thumb. He checks Himura one more time (and even if he’s awake, he’s facing away so he won’t see) and quickly kisses Rin’s lips. He cups his jaw. “You have no reason to be… and I know you know what I mean by that.”

“So you… Makoto…”

Haru shakes his head. He’ll explain more when they’re alone, but at least he’s got Rin smiling again.


	3. Chapter 3

The bathroom is definitely designed for guests who are unusually used to being naked around each other, with two cubicles for toilets, a double sink and then a wall of four showers that are even more tightly packed together than they are in the changing rooms. Rin is… wary, to be honest, of both locking the door to keep the others _out_ and dealing with those repercussions, and leaving it open and having Suoh walk in. He calls for Haru instead.

“Hey… have you seen this thing?” he pokes his head out of the door and looks at Haru, who’s chatting idly with Himura around the time sheet that’s been slipped under their door.

The two exchange a look, with Himura sporting a very slight frown when Haru gets up and comes over to Rin.

“It’s just for efficiency,” Haru explains. And then, like he’s planned it as a way to get them alone, steps in with a “Here, I put your stuff on this shelf. I might as well shower too before the party.” and lets the door click closed.

Rin gets his arms around Haru before Haru’s even turned to face him. They share a quick kiss before Rin rests his head on Haru’s shoulder in their gangly hug.

“Thanks… I didn’t want Suoh coming in.”

“I know. I don’t think either of us would have let him. And I think Himura is a bit… suspicious.”

Yeah. Rin was getting that vibe. All those concentrated gazes and worried frowns.

“So, shower?” he asks after a second. Haru seems reluctant to let him go.

“We’d better. And then you get Makoto’s surprise friend tonight.”

He’s teasing and Rin pouts. He’s still a _little_ bit up in the air on this whole Makoto thing. He’s never really asked about it, though it doesn’t seem a sore topic. Makoto seems even more suspicious than Himura.

Haru pulls away first and goes to the hooks on the back of the door to hang his clothes. He strips down so easily in front of Rin – so casually – even though Rin’s sporting a semi at just the thought and knows he’ll be throbbing and leaking as soon as Haru turns around. He faces just slightly away from Haru while he undresses and hangs up his jeans by the belt loop. He leaves his worn boxers on the floor and glances at Haru, who’s shamelessly looking, out of the corner of his eye.

“You’re smirking,” Rin observes, feeling self-conscious.

Haru turns his lips up into a more genuine smile and gives Rin a pat on the butt to direct him to the shower. “I forget how young you are… and then you have acne all over your ass.”

 _“Hey!_ ”                                                             

Haru ignores him and turns on their adjacent showers, looking all innocent and so calm and collected, as he stands naked with his arm outstretched to Rin. He’s so… unaffected by how nude they are, how close they are, doesn’t even blink when Rin comes over with his cock sticking straight out, almost close enough to poke Haru in the hip.

“You’re mean,” Rin continues his pout-y frown, just aiming for any kind of reaction from Haru at this point.

He gets another gentle spank for his efforts, and despite it all, winds up giggling into the kiss Haru offers.

They go back inside the room with just towels around their waists, Himura making no comment and just _looking_ at Haru. They get dressed, Haru dropping his towel and not giving a shit again, but Rin shimmies his boxers on under his towel. He goes for his ripped black skinnies and a dark red polo, popping the collar.

Haru, in a weird combination of cream shirt and green pants, smooths it back down for him, being far too intimately gentle with caressing his neck and shoulders.

“Who are you trying to impress with that, hmm?”

“You’re too old to understand,” Rin huffs in response.

Haru’s hand lingers on his shoulder longer than necessary, is still there when they sit down together on the bed under the pretence of Haru explaining the time sheet (as if any of it even concerns Rin in the slightest). He can feel Haru’s fingers twitching, little miniature versions of the tender strokes and twirls of his hair he usually starts doing. He could probably expect a kiss to the side of his head, a hand to wind around his waist, for them to lean together. If they weren’t being _watched_.

“Is it just a buffet thing? Like normal?” Rin asks to the room when Suoh and Himura are both obviously ready to head downstairs as well.

“Usually a speech, and then mingling with the other teams. It can get pretty late,” Himura is the one to answer him, Haru shifting an inch closer so their legs touch.

“International buffet,” Suoh adds. “Everything from snails to sorbet.”

“Even mackerel,” Haru smiles. “And you can get a burger.”

“Steak?” Rin turns to him, brightening into a grin.

“If you’re quick. Come on.”

They head down together in their unusual group, but all break apart the second they spot their other friends. Himura goes straight to Yamamoto and Ryugazaki Rei. Rin doesn’t see where Suoh slinks off to. Makoto finds them a second later, and Haru leans to whisper something.

 

“Get this idiot a piece of steak, would you?” Haru asks Makoto behind his hand.

The coaches and VIPs get to run the buffet first, so if Rin has half a chance, Makoto is it.

“I’ll see what I can do,” he smiles and leads them both to a table. Haru considers seating himself between them, but one look at the others at the large circular table have him wedging Rin in the middle instead. Maybe he’s getting a little protective.

The tablecloth hides how they bump knees and hold each other’s thighs.

Haru’s current priority is keeping Rin calm, happy, _comfortable_. He won’t be allowed in the bar or lounge after 10pm, but he still has that essay to do, and Haru will probably go with him just to avoid the crowds.

A butch guy, young with dark hair, sits down next to Makoto with an air of confidence far above his age. Rin seems to have paid the same amount of attention to him as he has just about everyone else that isn’t Haru – none – but there’s… something. Something there between this kid and Makoto that makes Haru wonder. That big fond smile of Makoto’s, that proud hand on his shoulder as he pats Rin for attention with his other hand. It’s not sexual – just how much does Haru know Makoto’s not going to play _that_ game with the youth on the team ever again, but there’s… something.

“Haru, Rin,” Makoto’s always so casual. “This is Yamazaki Sousuke, my apprentice. And Sou-kun, this is Nanase Haruka and Matsuoka Rin, from the Iwatobi team. I think you and Rin are about the same age.”

Yamazaki clears his throat and holds his hand out to Haru, too stiffly for Haru to really be interested. Just a formality. “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve always… uh… _admired_ your talent.”

Haru’s not really falling for it, and slips his arm casually around the top of Rin’s chair. It’s like an excuse to angle himself inwards a bit for the conversation, but really he just wants to hoard Rin. Yup… definitely getting protective.

“Apprentice?” Rin asks, hand still under the tablecloth and stroking Haru’s leg like he _knows_ Haru’s uncomfortable. “Coaching? That’s really cool!”

Yamazaki nods, but Haru feels like he’s hiding something. He’s not a bad looking kid, probably in his first or second year of college. Maybe a bit younger and just too buff for his own good. But Rin, little social butterfly that he is, happily gets into a conversation with him. At least it’s only for a few minutes until the head directors and organisers stand up at their table at the top of the room to welcome them all to the International Aquatics Champions.

Rin twitches next to him when the director gets onto his flashcard of “new faces, young faces, rising talent,” and Haru just _beams_ with pride when the man nods in their direction. Rin’s already making a name for himself. Rin looks at him, as if questioning if that nod really _was_ for them, and Haru brings his arm from the back of his chair to around his neck, hugging him into his side.

Haru ends up zoning out for a lot of the talks. It’s all in English, and that’s never been his strong suit. It’s too much effort to tune in and work it all out, but to Rin it’s second nature, and he whispers translations of the important bits that everyone on their table appreciates. He gives Rin another squeeze and lets go, going back to his leg under the table where he can pet him more privately.

He’s never really been the type for all this… _touching_. The only experience he has of it is Makoto’s equally protective holds he’d always have on him (and then the ones where he himself made a squeak and wanted Haru’s hold for protection – usually from a spider or the likes). He’s just not the clingy type. But with Rin, he can’t keep his hands to himself. It goes beyond just tolerating all the affection Rin’s always showering him with. It’s addictive. And he just can’t get his fill when they’re trying to act all innocent.

Food is the perfect distraction, with Rin more than delighted when Makoto winks and pulls the perfect T-bone from his plate and plonks it on top of Rin’s, with his chicken and his pork and just his general protein overdose. Haru has a comparatively smaller portion, just a simple fish and rice, but picks at Rin’s remaining mash and vegetables when he nudges the plate close to share, far too full to finish by himself.

Dessert is pretty much a free-for-all, but Haru, Rin and Yamazaki stay put at their table. Makoto is almost the first in line. No one returns to sit down on Haru’s other side, so Makoto nudges Yamazaki over to sit next to Rin, and brings himself around to Haru. Rin somehow finds Haru’s hand and takes hold, lacing their fingers and slotting them in between his legs. He talks to Yamazaki while pretty much _ignoring_ Haru.

“Boys, it’s ten,” Makoto breaks off from their own little conversation to interrupt their ‘kids’. “My room has a TV and stuff, would you want to go up there and chill together? Rather than going to the dorms by yourselves.”

Ah, so Yamazaki _is_ a little younger than he looks. Both teens slowly nod, Rin looking questioningly at Haru, as if for permission. Haru has no problem with this arrangement. He squeezes Rin’s hand and they part, Yamazaki confidently taking Makoto’s key-card, and they both watch them head towards the elevators. And then Makoto locks him down with the sternest look he’s ever seen.

“I know what you’re doing with that kid.”

Haru flexes his hand. It’s got a ridiculously obvious red mark from where Rin’s been holding and they’ve gotten too hot. “And?” he asks in response.

“You could ruin your career.”

Haru just shrugs. Rin is… worth it. On a level that money and fame and all that other frankly _irritating_ stuff can’t even compare to.

“It’s not just sex,” Haru explains under Makoto’s gaze. “It’s different.” It’s more.

Makoto sighs. It’s clear he doesn’t want to argue, and Haru appreciates that. He’s probably needed this talk for a while now.

“I bet he’s like you, hmm? All feisty and demanding?”

“Sort of,” in the sense that when Haru had his fling with Makoto, that was all his horny fault, just like Rin. “But more like you. Clingy and emotional.”

“Hey!”

Haru smiles. “He’s cute, though. And it’s different from… us.”

“Hmm?” Makoto’s eyes look away. There’s still a sense of shame there.

Haru doesn’t really know how to explain it, and they fall into an awkward silence. Makoto eats more cake and bumps their knees under the table. What he and Makoto had was so rushed, so _angry_ on Haru’s part, so _desperate_ for both of them, and the hollow that was left when Makoto abruptly broke it off took years for them to fill in to a point where they could trust each other again and pick back up where they left off with much clearer boundaries.

He doesn’t want that same heartbreak for Rin. And probably couldn’t stand any more of it for himself, either. He fidgets. He wants to hold him, kiss him, run his fingers through that mess of hair and make sure he’s doing alright. But he’s gone off with his new little playmate and Haru’s not enjoying that.

“Didn’t, uh, you have something for me in your room?” he asks Makoto.

Makoto snorts. “A bath, if you want it.”

Alright, so Makoto will always be a total softie. Some people just have commitment issues.

 

Yamazaki is scrolling through the channels while Rin is having a _much_ better time sliding open Makoto’s bedside drawers just to see if there’s anything of… _interest_. All he finds is a bible. Which he probably deserves. He reverts to behaving himself, leaning back on the cushy pillows and looking over at the screen.

Yamazaki has so much more… _presence_ on the bed than Haru ever has. He can feel the dip of his weight a foot or so over from him, see the shadow cast from the lamp at his side, and it’s intimidating in probably the most erotic sort of way. He wonders if he should feel guilty.

“Makoto told me you do butterfly,” Yamazaki says to break the silence. Huh. They’re on first name terms?

“Yeah. Working on my free but, ya know… still got some pretty big competition for _that_.”

“Nanase, you mean?”

Rin smiles. “Yeah… I’ll never be that good. He doesn’t even _try_. You can’t learnt that kind of talent.”

“I’ve always thought there’s a lot more to be said for hard work. Ambition. How can he be proud of himself if he’s just getting by?”

“It… he… yeah. I guess? It’s a bit annoying.”

“Makoto got him into it, right? Had it all handed to him on a silver platter… have you heard the rumours that they were screwing when Nanase was just our age?”

“Uh… I don’t know,” Rin looks away, consciously relaxing and stretching his hands so he doesn’t ball them into fists like he’s so tempted to.

Yamazaki snorts in disbelief. “Go on. You’re close, right? He’s never mentioned it?”

“Well it’s not exactly something that would come up in conversation,” Rin snips.

“So you don’t do the whole _man talk_? He doesn’t get you in front of the bathroom mirror and try and teach you how to shave?”

“What? No. Wait… did Makoto…?”

“He’s such a _dad_ ,” Yamazaki rolls his eyes, and Rin can only agree. “I’m not even sure I can _imagine_ him you know… preying on a kid.”

“Maybe he’s just too much of a push over and Haru was too feisty? We’ll never know… I kinda don’t want to.”

“Yeah… bit gross.”

Rin nods, but it’s not that.

There’s some more silence, less awkward this time, until Yamazaki just has to keep flogging this horse.

“There are guys on our team who are going at it,” he says, casually, and Rin almost doesn’t dare glance over.

“Yeah? I guess spending so much time half naked together can do that… Just hope you’re not rooming with them.”

“But I _am_ ,” Yamazaki almost whines, a weirdly desperate noise. “I might ask Makoto if I can sleep on his floor,” and he shudders so genuinely Rin’s pretty sure he’s not kidding anymore.

“We’ve got the resident perv in our room,” he grumbles. “I don’t think Haru’s even gonna let me go in the _bathroom_ by myself while he’s around.”

“Aww, protective of the team baby?”

“Excuse you. I’m his _prodigy,_ ” Rin scoffs, making air quotes. “But I guess it’s sort of nice? He cares.”

Haru’s certainly making a great big cutie out of himself so far on this trip. Rin’s never felt the need to call him _adorable_ before, but every little touch and whisper, all this constant attention and comfort. And all the while it seems like it’s _Haru_ who needs that extra bit of fuss. Rin’s doing better than he expected. If he wasn’t so worried about Haru’s own nerves, he’d be a bit pissed off with all this patronising.

“What do you think they’re up to right now? Late night quickie in the pool?”

“Don’t be _gross_ ,” Rin flails an arm out, catching Yamazaki in the chest.

“Oi. Who’s being gross in my bed?”

In a flash they look up at the doorway, where Makoto’s holding it open with Haru just peeking in behind him. Makoto doesn’t look annoyed, so they probably _didn’t_ hear the first part of that, but Haru… Haru’s frowning.

“What you boys watching? Sorry to cut your evening short but it all got a bit much downstairs.”

“Ooh, drama?” Rin sits up and grins.

Makoto dumps his jacket on the bed and scruffs Rin’s hair while he’s at it. “Bit loud, bit drunk… not our scene.”

Haru’s silently shuffled in, leaning near the bathroom door still looking pretty moody. Rin’s suddenly self-conscious, suddenly a weird mix of jealous and guilty and just generally _confused_ as to why he’s not come over or even said _hi_ yet.

“I have that assignment anyway,” Yamazaki shrugs, and Rin winces as he remembers his own that’s probably crumpled to fuck at the bottom of his bag at this point.

“I’ll walk you back, yeah?” Makoto’s doing his dad-smile at Yamazaki, and it’s so sweet and innocent that Yamazaki pretty much has no choice but to let him. “You two can chill a bit longer if you want.”

Rin fidgets, sitting on his hands and nodding, accepting a pat on the shoulder from Makoto and a nod from Yamazaki. Haru’s still leaning oh-so-coolly on the wall like no one else exists, and his attitude even gets him a concerned look from Makoto.

When they’re gone, Haru catches Rin’s gaze, and Rin’s caught like he’s about be pounced on by a tiger, his mouth dropping open as he looks for something to say to fix this weirdness. But then Haru leans off the wall and drops the look, eyes sinking back in a way that Rin can only call _hollow_ , and disappears into the bathroom.

Stomach upset? Just _upset?!_ Rin has no idea. All he wants is to follow him and just ask him straight up what’s wrong, figure out if it’s _him_ that’s done anything…? But he can’t have. Haru was happy at dinner and now he’s just withdrawn into this angry zombie. It feels like… disappointment?

Haru reappears in the doorway before Rin can upset himself anymore, stark naked, and the water is running. He stalks over, getting that stare on Rin again, but oh-so delicately takes his hand and pulls him up.

“Makoto knows…” his voice is low, on the harsher side of a whisper. Rin’s eyes bulge in fear, but Makoto wouldn’t _tell_ , would he? Surely that’s the ultimate form of hypocrisy. “Get in with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "oh hahaha yeah we can make this about 10k like the other one and it'll be all consistent and nice" NOPE URGH I NEED TO LEARN WHEN TO STOP AND GET ON WITH IT.


	4. Chapter 4

Makoto kicks them out after watching the news, leaning on the doorway and averting his eyes. Haru, in defiance, pulls Rin tighter against his chest and adds a few more kisses to the back of his neck.

“Yes, alright, you’re very cute. But it’s late and I’m old, let me _sleep_ ,” Makoto whines.

“Do you need us to get the nurse for your night time meds?” Rin jokes, tipping his head back onto Haru’s shoulder and getting a squeeze around the waist for his cheek.

“After I got you a steak, Rin!” Makoto gasps. “Here, I had these towels on the heater for you.”

He tucks the towels onto the rail and closes the door behind him, leaving the pair alone. Rin turns in Haru’s arms, scrunching up in his lap for a proper kiss. It’ll be the last he’ll get before they can be alone again.

Their hands brush together on the walk back to their room, but neither does anything more. They don’t really have _that_ kind of relationship. Rin’s not sure where the line is between cuddles and sex and then _romance_. It’s clear that their roommates haven’t returned from the bar yet, but Haru’s already put a little distance between them, ready to be caught at any moment. They change and go to the bathroom to clean their teeth together.

The door is shut and Rin’s heard no movement outside, so he nudges his way into Haru’s space when they’re done wiping their mouths.

“Can I get a quick kiss?” he breathes on Haru’s neck, and one of Haru’s hands sits on his waist.

“Mm,” Haru closes the distance, and it really is just a quick peck, minty and a bit wet still, but it’s sweeter than their sexual snogs. Rin’s stomach does a little flip. “Good night, Rin.”

 

“Good _night_ , _Rin_ ,” Himura hisses, loudly into the night as Rin shuffles in bed. He’s irritated (probably the beginnings of a hangover) and Rin is so restless, and despite the late hour, Haru is so awake with worry.

Suoh’s snoring, so at least there’s that.

Haru slips out of bed, dragging his pillow and the top blanket over to Rin’s and shoving him over, laying on top of his quilt with his own blanket over him. He has every intention of escaping back to his own bed when Rin’s asleep, and he won’t be able to do that if they’re all wrapped up together. Rin rolls, pressing his forehead against Haru’s shoulder and gives a sniff, but he’s still, no longer rustling the scratchy sheets and keeping Himura up. Haru can only imagine how Rin’s feeling. Maybe upset that he’s annoyed his senpai, and on top of his general discomfort being in a strange bed. All he can do is stroke his hair, waiting for the sounds of sleep across the room.

“What’s wrong? Why can’t you sleep?” he finally whispers, but Rin doesn’t respond, just throws his arm over Haru and holds fast. “You know I can’t stay…”

“Pillows are weird. Sheets smell funny. Cold.”

Haru sighs. “Set an early alarm, put it on vibrate. We need to get up before them.”

Rin doesn’t hesitate, quickly fumbling for his phone under his pillow and Haru sees the alarm be set for 6. It only gives them five hours of sleep, but Haru can _probably_ make enough sad faces at Makoto that he’ll let them nap in his room later in the day. At least the pool opens at 6.

“Come here, then,” Haru coaxes, getting under all the covers. Rin _is_ cold, feet like ice against Haru’s, but the contented little grunt just melts Haru’s heart. Rin snuggles on Haru’s chest, Haru’s arms wrapping him up and one hand pushing his top up to rub at his bare back, other tangling in his hair – a thing he’s been doing a _lot_ lately. “Better?”

“Mm.”

Rin’s not quite so affectionate and appreciative the next morning when Haru’s throwing clothes and a swimsuit at him, marching him out the door. He slips two fingers into Haru’s palm when their hands brush, but all Haru can do is give him a quick squeeze and let go.

The pool is quiet, but not empty, Haru realises as they enter the locker room. He can hear voices in the pool, one in particular standing out.

“Is that Makoto?” Rin asks, throwing his bag and himself onto the bench and giving an irritable yawn. “I’m so tired I might end up falling asleep in the pool and drowning,” he grumbles.

“Think I’d let that happen?” Haru verges on sarcasm, making Rin look a little worried, and gets a light kick to his shin in response. “I think it is Makoto… wonder what he’s doing so early. Come on, a little shower will wake you up.”

They rinse off together, both very conscious they can’t act like they do when they’re alone at the pool after club practice. No sneaky spanks and stolen kisses allowed _here_ , thank you very much. Rin is reluctant to leave the hot spray, sulking out with slapping feet as they go to the pool.

“Well look who it is!” Makoto sings, encouraging them over, and with one look at Rin puts his arm around him, practically holding him up. “Haru! He’s exhausted! Why’s he dragging up swimming, hmm?” he turns to Rin.

“No, it’s my fault,” Rin says, looking down.

“He couldn’t sleep,” Haru explains.

“Ahh, and you were trying to avoid being caught cuddling?” Makoto smirks. “Haru was the same, Rin. Travelling for competitions is hard, especially when you’re so young. You’ll get used to it, grow out of it.

Rin is liable to make some kind of cattish remark how he’s _already_ mature, it’s just a blip, but doesn’t take on the same defensive stance with Makoto that he always does with Haru. That, and Makoto has such a warm, caring aura that there seems nothing out of place with Rin getting some hugs, it’s a much more _fatherly_ kind of attention than whatever Haru can offer.

“Sou-kun!” Makoto calls out. They recognise the shape swimming a slow breast stroke, and rather than swimming back, Sousuke swims to the side and hauls himself out, bracing most of his weight on his left, wincing.

“He ok?” Haru asks.

“Mm… shoulder’s always slow to get going in the morning. It was cold last night, don’t you think? I bet he’s just stiff.”

“It was _freezing_ last night,” Rin agrees, shuddering with the memory. “Where do we get more blankets?”

“Your human hot water bottle not good enough?” Makoto gives Rin a squeeze.

Rin freezes. “Well… uh…”

“What do you think, Haru? I bet the pool feels pretty cold this morning too. Best way is to just jump right in, don’t you think.” He’s giving Haru this… look, an amused smile, sort of sadistic. He nods to his own arm around Rin, and then cocks his head to the pool. Ah ha. Haru gets it.

“Rather take the stairs, thanks,” Rin huffs, and is about to walk away when Makoto’s arm clamps down.

“Get him, Haru!” Makoto’s laugh rings out.

Haru reaches down for Rin’s legs, lifting him off the ground and holding him tight so he can’t wriggle. Makoto easily takes most of the weight, dropping his hold so he just has Rin under the arms, and Haru gets an ankle in each hand. They swing him backwards, and on the return Haru sees Rin’s face, utterly bemused, somewhat horrified, and just the epitome of betrayal when he catches Haru’s eye.

He lands in the water with an almighty splash, surfacing immediately to splutter and scowl. The life guard blows his whistle, waving in annoyance, but Makoto smiles up at him to brush it off, his laugh echoing around and turning heads.

Haru hides behind his hand to have his own little giggle. He’d consider offering his hand to pull Rin out, but doesn’t quite trust that he won’t be dragged in too. Not that it’s Rin he needs to be worried about. He’s so lost in Rin’s face that he doesn’t quite realise that Rin isn’t looking at him, but _behind_ him, and as soon as he feels the large hand on his back, Haru knows it’s too late. He tries to work himself into a dive, but –

He hits the water flat on his stomach. He groans bubbles, slowly lifting his head up only to be met with a chorus of Rin’s laughter. Rin reaches forwards, pushing Haru’s hair from his eyes.

“At least you’re awake,” Haru flicks Rin’s forehead.

Rin has just dissolved into his adorable giggles, the ones Haru never wants to interrupt, that he can’t get enough of.

“Don’t even think about it,” they hear behind them, both looking up at the blocks where Makoto is just pulling his hand sheepishly away from Sousuke’s back.

“No fun,” Makoto whines, and then turns on Haru, who has Rin’s arm around his neck. “I thought Sousuke and Rin could work together for a bit? Since they’re more at the same level.”

“Sure, sounds cool,” Rin trills, swimming over to Sousuke who’s offering a hand to haul him out.

“And I’ll whip your butt into shape for Monday, Haru-chan.”

“Coaching rival teams? Shame on you,” Haru puts on the snark, but Rin left his side so suddenly he’s kinda got whiplash, feeling naked without his human scarf.

Sousuke and Rin seem to get on well, ambling away to their own lane gossiping like old friends. Haru watches, noticing Rin’s bright smile, his flirty smile? and shy little blush when he laughs. Huh.

“So, are you two… dating?” Makoto slips into the water beside Haru, keeping his voice low.

Haru shakes his head.

“Yeah? Why do you look so jealous, then? They’re just talking.”

“I’m not.”

“Please. I know you better than anyone.”

“Do you?” Haru glances away from Rin, staring hard at Makoto.

This is the man he once depended on… once waited at the school gates for his car to roll by and pick him up. Makoto broke all his walls down, made him feel so _welcome_ for the first time in his life, and Haru gave him everything he could in his desperate gratitude. Makoto is the only man he’s ever loved –

He looks back at Rin, feels this ache in his chest he’d forgotten the name for.

Makoto’s watching him, putting on this smile Haru doesn’t understand but instinctively doesn’t trust it, but not in a bad way. He puts his hand on his shoulder, stretching his thumb out to rub little circles on the back of Haru’s neck.

“Do a few warm up laps and stretch.”

 

Sousuke works Rin harder than he was expecting, but he made him spend so much time stretching out then their only choice is to go full throttle.

“Try and raise your chest higher out of the water,” Sousuke demands. “Don’t tense your shoulders.”

Rin would nod but he’s a bit busy trying to catch his breath, supporting himself with one arm on the side of the pool.

“One more lap, boys,” Makoto comes over, Haru at his side. “We should get breakfast.”

Haru’s quiet, looking away, and Rin frowns. Has something happened? He does his lap, hitting the turn and barrelling back to the start as quickly as possible, spurred on by this unease in his gut.

“Best yet,” Sousuke announces, stepping forward with a hand out, when they both realise Haru’s already there.

Haru takes hold, being hoisted out with a surge of strength he doesn’t really recognise from Haru, and they both cling on a little bit too long, each searching the others’ eyes. Is Haru just tired and hungry? Spacing out and getting into one of his little quiet stupors with so many people around?

“You tired him out?” he asks Makoto, making a little joke and hoping Haru snaps out of it.

“Nah,” and then Makoto leans into Rin, whispering in his ear. “Think you do that just fine.”

He pulls off, giving Haru the briefest of squeezes to the shoulder, but Haru’s just even more withdrawn, even looking angry.

“Hey,” Rin squeezes his hand and lets go. “We should shower and go up. _Food_ , Haru!”

“Hn.”

“You two go on, we’ll catch up.”

Makoto waves them off, but Haru’s already picked up a pace and gone for the door.

“What’s wrong?” Rin catches up, hooking his arm around him. “Did something happen?”

“I’m fine… just…” They’re alone in the showers, both looking around with the same thing on their minds. “Come here?”

Rin takes a step closer, letting Haru cup his cheek and tilt his head for a kiss. Another one of those sweet ones, but more on the side of needy than anything else.

“You sure? Nothing I can do?”

Haru shakes his head, resting on Rin’s shoulder for a minute. “Let’s hurry up and get out of here. You can get your school work and we’ll find a café or something… you’ll at least have a desk.”

“We’re not eating with Makoto and Sousuke?”

Haru just shrugs. Rin ducks in for another kiss, but he hears footsteps and backs up, spinning around to hit the button on his shower, Haru sulking to the one across, not next to him like always. They shower and change, Rin trying to stay all peppy and cheer Haru up, but his responses are blunt and forced and barely there. Makoto and Sousuke do catch them up, and Rin makes Haru wait to go up with them. He doesn’t want to deal with him by himself like this.

Rin fills his plate with sausages and eggs and beans, fried bread on the side, but Haru’s lone croissant and a yoghurt is pitiful. He slides a hand to his thigh, holding on and rubbing little strokes under the table, and Haru at least makes the effort the bump the sides of their knees together. So he’s not mad at Rin, but…?

All Rin wants to do is lean his head down on his shoulder, hold his hand, kiss his cheek. The little things they’ve only just started handing out to each other, much more intimate than their lazy cuddles and casual sex. Something… more. That next step he has to keep pushing to the back of his mind.

“What are your plans for the day?” Makoto asks.

Haru looks away. Rin takes the lead, squeezing his thigh. “I think we’re exploring? I need to do a couple of assignments so we were gonna find somewhere quiet. I think? Haru?”

“Yeah. Let’s go,” and Haru’s off, Rin throwing goodbyes over his shoulder so he can scurry behind him, grabbing onto his wrist to slow him down.

“Wait, Haru! Tell me what’s wrong!”

“I said I’m _fine, Rin!_ ” Haru takes a breath, Rin sees a sincere apology fall across his face. He never snaps, always so gentle and caring. “It’s nothing, just… let’s have a nice day out… finish your work this morning and we can get some food this afternoon, before the rush. Just us.”

“Listen to you, you make it sound like a date,” Rin smirks. He’s shooting for sarcasm but his guts still do this little flip, and then Haru looks up.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually have problems with a low word count, I get to the point too quickly. This fic? NOPE. Exact opposite problem. This is apparently the one where I waffle on and have to force myself into the purpose of the chapter before it's too late. 
> 
> Also PLEASE PLEASE if you enjoy this fic and my other works, especially Starpool, can I ask you to look at this post, signal boost, report, whatever you want to, because someone has stolen my work and reposted it as their own and I am MAD http://daxii.tumblr.com/post/131805186208/what-are-you-doing-with-my-fic


	5. Chapter 5

It’s not a date. Not really. Truth be told, Rin doesn’t feel like it’s at all different from their usual time out together. It all started with them having to leave practice actually on time for once, due to the pool needing a little maintenance. Haru had veered off their normal route and down a few back roads until they arrived at a restaurant they were absolutely under dressed for. They’d had mineral water, a starter each, and a banana split to share. The owner and head chef, apparently the cousin of one of Haru’s old school mates, had barely batted an eye.

Rin at least has plenty of space to spread his sheets and textbooks out. He’s on his third can of Coke after a proper meaty breakfast (and half of weak-ass Haru’s to boot), and he’s doing well for the sugar rush. He’s in good spirits, especially now that Haru has stopped being a grumpy old man. He’s across from him, reading Rin’s work upside down, occasionally pointing things out. His memory is a little bit insane for how much of this crap he can recall from his own school days.

The cafe they’ve chosen is quaint and quiet. It’s not exactly in the heart of anywhere, it’s just sitting on the corner of a side street looking slightly run down, but in the same why as Grandma’s house is slightly run down. The older couple running the place have got to be near the top of Rin’s list for favourite Australians. Martha is absolutely fascinated by the kanji. Henry looks a bit more worried. Haru’s just about managed to explain that they’re here for swimming. His English sucks.

So do his dates.

He keeps touching Rin’s feet with his or casting his eyes up with a half smile. He’s like an awkward teenager. An even more awkward teenager than Rin is himself. Rin’s feeling... a little bit guilty. That’s what this is. He’s been such a whiny brat so far on this trip, and what for? Because he can’t have Haru all to himself? It’s supposed to be a competition. A competition for _Haru_ , Rin doesn’t even matter here.

Haru kicks him under the table.

“Hey!” Rin whines, chancing a look at him.

He’s there with his hard face but his soft smile. “You’re staring into space. Are you done?”

“Kinda... distracted,” Rin admits.

“Call it a day,” Haru shrugs. “Let’s go back. I’m crap at this.”

“Well we can’t have a study date if only one of us is studying, can we?” Rin teases.

 

Haru is accosted on the return to the arena. Sasabe wants to borrow him for support in a private session with some of the team’s younger sprinters who haven’t competed internationally before. That’ll be Rin next year, he hopes. He goes up to their dorm with Haru anyway, stealing kisses because it’s empty.

“Mm,” Haru makes a little moan when he breaks the kiss. “I’ll see you later, kay?”

“You better,” Rin hooks his arms around his neck. “And... I’m sorry... for being a brat this weekend...”

“You’re always a brat,” Haru kisses him again, just a little teasing peck on his lips. “It’s alright.”

Rin watches from the foot of Haru’s bed while Haru changes into his jammers. He gets another kiss and a stroke of his hair, and then he’s left all alone.

At least until Himura comes grouching in maybe forty-five minutes later. Rin’s lying on Haru’s bed with his face at the foot of it. He’s been keeping an eye on the door, watching for Haru, and has sprung up to his knees with far too much excitement. It feels rude to lie back down again with Himura so befuddled in front of him.

“By yourself?” he asks.

“Ah... yeah. Haru... uh, Nanase-senpai has a practice.”

“Do you call him by his first name to his face?”

Rin nods. Himura sighs. “Eight years I’ve known him, and I wouldn’t even dare.”

“From when he started?” Rin asks. He’s piqued his interest. Haru never talks to him about his early days swimming.

“I joined the team the year before. We had a junior relay together,” he sits down and Rin shuffles to give him space. “He was already better than me back then. Better than most of the team. Just this short ass kid who wouldn’t speak to anyone, rinsing us in every race.”

“Not much has changed, then,” Rin doesn’t mean to be so sarcastic, but his mental image is hilarious.

“He speaks to you. And Tachibana... I don’t know how true those rumors are, but even now they’re close. He’s good friends with Rei, too. More than they lets on. They were on the same youth team.”

Well, fuck it. Might as well play coy while he has the chance. “What rumors? I mean... I know the basics but...”

“I always thought it was Tachibana being too nice for his own good and people took it the wrong way. Nanase didn’t really like competitions. Still doesn’t, I don’t think. All the crowds, too much noise... and he’s so quiet and solitary.”

“So Makoto helped him through that and everyone got nasty...” Rin nods like he doesn’t know the truth.

“First name terms with _him_ too?!” Himura clips him round the head. Rin just shrugs. “I’m gonna quit while I’m ahead. I have some sleep to catch up on. No thanks to _some_ people.”

He’s only teasing, but Rin can feel the embarrassment all over his bright red face. “Sorry...”

“Maybe that’s why you and _Haru_ get on so well, huh? One and the same...”

 

There’s a knock on the door _just_ as the sounds of sleep come from Himura’s bed. Rin answers it before whoever it is can knock again and wake him up completely.

It’s Makoto. “Rin-chan! Don’t suppose you fancy hanging out with me while Haru-chan finishes up? I told him I was coming for you, anyway...”

“Coming for me, huh?” Rin snorts. “Sure.”

He’s bored anyway. And... _curious_ , now that he’s on this track of Haru as a _teen_. Makoto probably has all the answers anyway.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Makoto says on the walk to his room. Oh. “I bet you can guess, huh?”

He can. He’s gonna get some kind of lecture... not that Makoto has _any_ room to talk. “Yup.”

He points Rin towards the bed when they get in the room, and Rin hops on without much fuss. Makoto takes a little longer, getting his shoes off and his jacket off and stretching, making old man noises as he finally creaks onto the space next to Rin.

“I’m still jet lagged,” Makoto whines.

“...But we’re only two hours ahead here.”

“Shush. I’m old.”

“You’re not _that_ old,” barely pushing 40, Rin thinks.

“I’m old enough to look at you and feel disgusting for what I did to Haru when he was your age.”

And well that’s that, isn’t it. Straight from the horses mouth, as they say.

Rin gulps. He doesn’t know what to say.

“I don’t just mean the sex, either,” Makoto sighs now, tilting his head back against the cushions behind him. “He doesn’t talk to you about it, does he?”

Rin shakes his head.

“Didn’t think so. He won’t even talk to me about it... Tell me, did you two ever set _boundaries_ , when you started this... whatever you have?”

He shakes his head again.

“Neither did we... he wanted more than I did, and I never made that clear. He came bouncing over, right after his 18th, like we could play happy families forever... and then I broke his heart and quit the team the next day.”

“Right... So you’re saying...”

“Talk to him. Don’t hurt him like I did. I know you’re supposed to be the kid, but in a way, you’re the more mature one. Haru can’t read people. It takes a lot for him just to interact with someone, let alone trust them like he does with you. I know he won’t just come forward with something, but if you asked him, he’d tell you anything.”

Rin has to close his eyes. If he _knew_... well... what does he do now? When are they supposed to have this conversation? Get it over with so Haru won’t keep giving him a worried look like he knows something’s wrong but he won’t risk asking? Or leave it till they’re back home... and anything that upsets Haru won’t ruin his chances in the competition.

It would have been nice to have some warning that Haru has a key card to the room.

 

Well, this isn’t a sight Haru expected.

“Getting cosy there?” he asks, tentatively stepping further into the room.

“Hey, Haru-chan,” Makoto says. The telly is on but neither of them are really watching it. “Just been having a chat.”

Rin holds his arm out. It’s a cute gesture, inviting Haru closer. He takes it as an invitation all the way into Rin’s lap, rolling onto the bed in between Rin’s legs, laid back on his chest.

“What about?” he asks.

Rin wraps his arms around him. “You.”

“Yeah?”

“Just stuff,” Makoto adds.

_Stuff_. Right.

Rin’s being cute. He’s cute _anyway_ , but he’s even cuter when he’s fawning all over Haru right in front of Makoto like this. Like he doesn’t care at all what Makoto might think. Or maybe it’s a test, set up by one or both of them to see how _Haru_ reacts in front of Makoto. Haru can’t be bothered trying to figure either of them out. He’s just glad for this quiet time with Rin, not having to worry about being caught in the act for a few moments.

“Do you two want ten minutes of privacy while I go and find Sousuke? I told him I’d let him use my shower... kid’s a bit shy with the communals.”

“What do you say,” Rin can just reach his ear, tickling it with his words. “Wanna make out for a bit?”

“Alright, alright,” Makoto rolls off the bed and throws his pillow at them. “May I request you keep your clothes on?”

“There’s lots of things we can do with clothes on,” Haru muses, tilting back to look at Rin.

“Monopoly, maybe,” Rin’s smirking.

Makoto’s gone. Neither Haru nor Rin have made a move. Why is it suddenly so awkward? Haru lolls his head back again, nudging at Rin’s neck with his nose.

“Oi.”

“Oi yourself,” Rin glances down. He’s tensed up a bit.

“Make out with me,” Haru demands.

He flips himself over on top of Rin, kissing at his cheek before meeting his lips.

“You’re not mad?” Rin whispers.

He’s a little bit annoyed, but... “I expected it. You two were gonna be left alone together some time or another. Does it matter?”

Rin shrugs.

Huh. Haru’s starting to struggle to keep up this air of confidence.

“Hey,” and now _Rin’s_ the one sounding worried. “It doesn’t change anything, does it?”

That’s not up to Haru to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I've ever spoken to you about where this fic is headed and what happens etc etc, please come and tell me.   
> I've lost my notes and forgotten everything so now I'm just shitting shit out to wrap it up.

**Author's Note:**

> I... shouldn't have started this. I know I know I have 4 RinHaru fics already on the go, but I've just been totally unable to concentrate because THIS is in my head, so we're getting it down and maybe getting it out of my system then it'll be all thrusters (heh) go and we'll be back in business.


End file.
